Our Two Chicagos
by ADeityKiss
Summary: I am vengeful, more now than ever. My Chicago's people will not become slaves to the day, afraid to walk at night because of monsters. Drink for Chrissy, then for Katie, then for Alexander and his family and finally, for me.


**Every belief I had changed from the moment I saw him.** Sometimes, I think about the idea of being 'fated' to meet him but then I recall the fact that I am neither important nor relevant in the whole scope of the universe. Alexander, as we've learnt, is. Now when I write my books, I wonder whether one of my characters are real. Whether I am just simply documenting them until they come into the world and meet me, the person who used their story without asking. Just like Elizabeth Howard. Before, I was in love with a boy in a book. Now he is here and real and living and breathing. It's overwhelming.

He swept his dark, black hair out of his eyes as they searched to fine mine, except my gaze was lost in the ocean of people who swarmed at mid day. "You didn't ask to read the next book this time," he said softly, worrying. Up until now, I had read eagerly like him to find out about James. I shook my head. I didn't want to read about his cousin or Hannah, selfish as it may be. I wanted to forget that there was an 'other Chicago' because although I had fallen in love, it was too small of a victory compared to who we had lost in the battle. Elizabeth Howard kept writing for Alexander's sake (and probably hers, too) so that he could catch up with James.

I was surprised, then, when she added me.

Because I know that deep down, I am not relevant to the first story or the second or the third. I am merely a convenience and then a loose end. It doesn't bother me as much as it use to, I have gotten use to it. Accustomed to being normal in a world full of extraordinary people. It's a privilege to know the information that I know, but sometimes it does upset me. "I'm afraid," I looked at Alexander. "I'm afraid that if I read it, I can't go back. Before, I thought it was fiction but now that it's real I can't. Call it privacy or simply stupidity, but I just can't."

_Page 124 _

_The absence of Hannah makes me quake, at night I reach out for her but she is not there. However, in her presence I look at the eyes of a killer and a rouged mouth of blood. Somehow, I know that she is crying for me and she cries for what she has done. Alexander can be right; sometimes the blood lust is too much for a good person to take. _

_Page 150 _

_The sunlight reminds me of days of happiness, where Hannah and I stayed inside whilst the sun blared. We smiled. We laughed. We were joyous. The nights remind me of the punishment, for I find them the hardest. In the day, I can kid myself that she is next to me. Her blond ringlets curled, her smile bulging from her small mouth and her blue eyes warm. I am drunk of her. When nightfall arrives, she disappears because she's not imprisoned. She's out there. Doing some horrendous deed that she'll cry over again the next day. Control, Hannah. I whisper love in the empty room because she lingers outside. I will not invite her in. I will not surrender. This is punishment for loving her and for her not loving me enough. _

"James will be fine." Alexander said, but who he was reassuring was unclear. "He's just..."

"Looking for a way back to you," I whispered to myself, the guilt immeasurable.

Alexander's hands were tight around the steering wheel, softly humming a song I haven't heard of. I stole glances when I could and when he wasn't doing the same thing to me. "Mrs P wants to see you," he stopped humming abruptly. "She says school without you all is lonely." I sighed, poor Mrs P. I'd cried the day we'd left, hugging her tightly. Now I go visit her with Katie, Luisa and Alexander at least once a month. But I missed it. Twice.

I was busy, spiraling into a haze of deadlines by my publishers.

Katie had just gotten married and Luisa had gotten a huge movie deal. I hadn't spoke to them in a while either, but I was excited. Ever since Alexander had arrived here, everything became about vampires and then revision and then graduation. I missed them. A lot. "I feel bad for Mrs P, I should go visit her more. Then again, you visit enough for everyone in my entire school," I laughed, poking Alexander. He visited every Sunday. Mrs P had become his grandma lately.

"Mrs P is good company," he laughed.

"Am I not?" I pretended to be hurt.

"Between the books, the writing and stealing the covers at night when we sleep..."

"Hey!" I laughed, playfully hitting him.

"You're wonderful." He said, smiling.

Mrs P's house hadn't changed a bit, I could tell you where anything was. I liked it. Jazzy. "Ames! I missed you," Luisa tackled me and after she had stopped clinging to me, I noticed her dramatic appearance change. She was blonde and had bright red lipstick painted across her plump lips, her skin was darker and she seemed lighter.

When the introductions had finished, we all sat down in Mrs P's dining room for dinner. Something you could always say about our host was that she put out a good spread, everyone had always had too much and wondered how she, the very small lady, managed to cook for an entire army in one morning. You always just wanted one more bite, despite your stomach weeping at the amount you've already had. Everyone talked around the table, Luisa telling us about how she had almost met this gorgeous guy, me blushing when the conversation turned to me, Katie told us about how married life was treating her and Mrs P wept about how wonderful it was to have us all here. We were like family.

Alexander and I had no points of discussion, nothing new to raise. However, I noticed something about Mrs P and I feel like he did too. She was different, more upset than usual and her eyes were glassy. "So, any news about the portal?" Alexander asked her, something about James. He knew how I felt about it and so he tried not to bring it up around me. I didn't want any vampires crossing over.

"About that," she said, gaining everyone's attention including mine. "There's a lot I have to tell you all, I'll try to keep it as simple as possible... Well, the different dimensions are growing harder and harder to jump across. It's almost like countries and how far you have to travel, except with dimensions. But, Alexander and Vigo managed to jump across to this one thus making a connection between the two."

"What does that mean?" I asked, everyone stopping to glance at me.

"It means, these two are growing closer and everything else is expelling outwards because of the impact. If James tried to jump across, he would be merging our two worlds together."

"Merging two worlds together?" Alexander asked, his voice shaky.

"It means vampires would have free reign over here, they could jump across and come back. Making this Chicago and their Chicago one."

**Vampires could come over here. **

**They could terrorize us. **

**I walked out, my ears refusing to hear the rest.**

_A/N: Hi, so recently I looked at the fanfiction for this book because I love the way it ends but I wanted someone to come up with another book just to follow it along. So here, have this. There wasn't much but I managed to write this and maybe someone else will write another. :) Please review and favorite, it would mean the world to me. :3 I'll also post more depending on how much of those I get, bc they tend to motivate me._

-ADeityKiss


End file.
